WO 2003/023326 A1 discloses a wireless tracking and monitoring system having at least one mobile unit and at least one central unit, wherein each mobile unit has a communication component for communication with the central unit, wherein each mobile unit has a sensor, and wherein position finding can be carried out via a position finding system by at least the sensors.